PROJECT SUMMARY - TRAINING AND DISSEMINATION The goals of training and dissemination under LONIR are to provide a comprehensive arsenal of materials needed to instruct researchers both on the theory and philosophy of image analysis, computational anatomy and multidimensional modeling, as well as the specific applications of our sophisticated software tools. LONIR has enjoyed a rich history of successful training efforts and the dissemination of information on the use of our high- caliber software solutions. Under our new LONIR award period, we will continue with these essential efforts, remaining responsive to our constituency as well as incorporating the new advances to be developed as described in the Specific Aims our overall and TR&D research plans. Our LONI P41 Resource activities in training and dissemination will specifically involve: 1) Workshops, both international and domestic; 2) Connection to formal university training programs; 3) An enhanced visiting scholar series; 4) Enrichment of LONIR website content; and 5) undertake the dissemination of graphical and video media, lectures, and scientific posters, tools, and protocols. Moreover, we will integrate our activities with several appropriate T32 Training Programs to include the activities of the LONI P41 Resource. All in all, our LONIR training and dissemination plans are ideally suited to providing the neuroimaging community with instruction on the leading-edge of brain data science research.